Daddy and Papa
by Krist Lee Chiao
Summary: A story about one day in the daily life of our favourite married couple. Narusasu/Sasunaru. OOC and warnings inside !


**_Hello, viewers ^^ if anyone's following me out there, I'm really sorry for not updating "Mutual Lust". I'll try to work on it soon. Anyways here's this piece of fiction I wrote. As you could indicate from the intro, you can tell it was supposed to be fluff. But NAAHHH its totally not :3 So, I warn you from the following: Smut. Yaoi (boy x boy), gay marriage and Kyo, their little kid(fanmade). Apparently you can tell that I'm referring to Sasuke-san as daddy, and to Naruto-san as papa ^^_**

**_I obviously don't own anything, except for Kyo-chan :3_**

Daddy and Papa

"Goooood morning, daddy!" Screamed some little kid as he glomped his father, who flinched slightly and grinned afterwards.

"..Good morning, Kyo" daddy greeted back as he held his little son and seated him on the sofa next to him. Skinny fingers ran through adorable Kyo's silky hair, that looked a lot like his father's, as said kid all but beamed brightly at the raven adult.

"What is papa doing? Is he still in the kitchen?" Daddy inquired Kyo about his husband. "Mattaku, he sure likes to take his time"

A tiny mouth opened and a quick reply was about to be voiced, but another reply from another mouth interrupted. "G-gomen, really. I kinda...well, nevermind!" Naruto smiled nervously as he emerged from the kitchen. "Anyway, come guys. Breakfast is ready!" He gestured towards kitchen, inviting his family for the meal.

"Yaay, food! Kyo loves papa's food!" Little raven cheered as he got up and made his way to the dining table in the kitchen. "Thank you papa!" Blurted the kid gratefully to his father as he was held up and placed on the chair.

"Aww, you're welcome, Kyo-chan! Papa will always cook for you to stay healthy and grow up to be the BEST man ever!" Complimented Naruto sweetly with a warm smile across his face.

"...What about me? Daddy will get jealous if papa will only cook for Kyo" said Sasuke huskily as he appeared by the door and smirked. The blonde was about to sit down when he saw his husband approaching, but he immediately stood up and made his way to him. A tender peck locked their lips together for a spare second, as their child just continued to smile and look in their direction. "Good morning, Naruto"

"'Morning, love. C'mon lets eat" replied the tanned hunk sweetly as he sat down with his family, and they all helped themselves to the delicious meal he prepared.

**-AFTERWARDS: at the living room, meanwhile Kyo plays outside-**

"So, what were you doing? You seemed to be kinda troubled when I called this morning" Sasuke asked concernedly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, it's just that..I-..ugh y'know" Naruto pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, as he glanced down at 'that' then looked back at his mate, making a 'teehee' noise.

"Ohh.." The raven couldn't and didn't bother to suppress his cheeky laughter. Who would get a hard on in early morning? - what, is he some lusty teenager? Blonde frowned and whined a little. However, the laughter soon faded suddenly and was replaced with a cheesy big grin. Indeed, it was still morning, and although they've done it just last night, they were already wanting a ride.

"Woah, woah! Oi, Kyo-chan is around!" Naruto complained as his mate started to hover onto him and grope his crotch. "Oh c'mon, wha-..nnngh..stahp-" the hunk begged him to quit that for now, but he decided to shut up as he heard himself groan erotically. The raven carried on with a smirk, straddling his mate on the sofa along with himself. He posited his perfect bottom on top of papa's now thudding member, enjoying the feel obtained from the slightly harsh contact. Naruto fought against his rebelling moans, however, one of them winning over him and ringing loudly in the room.

"Shh, I won't go for more. I promise" the pale man tried calming down his mate, however, still continued to rub strongly at his Naruto's clothed length. "Now bear with it, nee? For my sake"

"Mmmmgghh-aahh...p-please, please!" The blonde was no longer asking daddy to stop; he was begging for more - but not here, in the bedroom. Sasuke smirked, nodding in agreement and sitting up. He leaned in to carry his mate bridal style - like he usually carries his son too. While making their way to their room, the blonde shyly covered his mouth and blushed slightly as he observed his husband's features. Few seconds later, he gets laid gently on their double bed - though, he was expecting to be flopped. But no, they're having sex, so..

"So have far you wanna go?" Sasuke questioned with a lopsided grin, returning back to papa after he clicked the lock on the door. He shrugged his shirt off, however, eyes focused on the blonde who paused for a while before he spoke.

"...as deep as you can reach" snorted the younger one, lips curving onto a grin and eyes narrowing. Naruto doesn't know whats gotten into him; all of a sudden he was feeling at his limits. An incredibly strong feeling of desperate need arose through his entire being, causing him to shake in excitement. The raven on the other hand, responded to the reply with a hungry expression. As he bent down, he supported his arms to the edge of the bed. Strong, dark arms contrasted the ivory colour of his pale skin as they swarmed around before the lips of the two men crashed into a big smooch. Their eyes closed on their own the next second, as they broke the long, breathtaking kiss into shorter ones.

"Mmnn..nn, aaaugh-haahh" both of the two husbands sounded, filling the room with passionate noise. Their impatient hands snaked about, aiming for each other's favourite spots. Sasuke had enjoyed dominance for most of the times they've done something, but today something was off - he was being more submissive. Moreover, the blonde seemed really grateful for the chance he's been given to express himself differently this time. Holding one hand before daddy's head, Naruto rolled them so that daddy's now on bed and he's on top of him. However, they sat there for several seconds gazing at each other. They've never had sex before without pulling into those long, romantic moments, for that their relationship was initially built on true love, not lust.

Expressions - too soft. If seen in public, no one would have believed that those were the reserved Sasuke and the too-bright Naruto. There seemed to be almost perfect silence in the room, if not for their barely audible, intimate coos. The sound of their hands sweeping on each other's arms gave a special feeling, that only could be felt by love mad people - for sure, those two were ones.

"..AAAaghh!" Screamed suddenly the older one of them, his husband giving him a confused look. However, it took the hunk a part of a moment to realize what was that super erotic scream for - he could understand the desperateness behind it. Sasuke's always been the quiet one, and when, rarely, he screams, the blonde becomes aware that he shall give it his best - otherwise he'd get his ass kicked later. The two were starting to go at full force each time they closed in for a kiss, however, not even caring to conserve their energy for downstairs stuff. They just wanted to enjoy their moment to the fullest - not wanting to bother about anything else in the world. Lips wet, they yet again crashed into a hotter smooch - this time, tongues sliding past each other as they infiltrate each other's mouth determinedly. Their each movement indicated professional making out skills, developed throughout the many years they've been together. Heads tilted at a perfect angle, providing maximum comfortability and enjoyment - mouths let open enough to allow free tongue movement. Their actions were mirrored by one another - there were no mistakes or difficulties - as if they've been practicing so forever - just perfect.

A skinny pale hand creeped its way under Naruto's shirt, feeling well built, yet lean abdomen muscles flex as papa hovers around. Daddy's hair was turned into a big mess; his partner just loved to run his hands in his field of silkiness. Taking one more last kiss, they swirled their tongues round each other's once more before pulling out. Ah, gotta love these long make outs.

Naturally, they would just get naked and start with their business, but this was not the case with our fellow couple. Groping, touching, teasing, licking - a lot of squeezing, and a long fit of unnecessary moans; these two _surely _knew how to play it their way. Tanned hands traced their way on Sasuke's body; one of them roaming about freely, and the other one swiping repeatedly at his clothed treat - which was currently expanding. Tch, what kind of a face am I making, thought the blonde. They were having sex ! So why would he now, of all times, feel like an old, worn out man ?! Sasuke pulled out from his groaning fit and shot him a glare when he felt his husband no longer moving. It took him a second to snap out of his irrelevant though; coming back to his senses, blonde all but suddenly scooted down and posited his head between daddy's inner thighs.

"Uh-...N-na..?" The shocked raven bent his head down and blinked at his mate, confused as to why he made a move so suddenly. He was about to recall his lover's name, but instead he voiced a sharp breath when he felt something small settle on his testicles through black, perfectly tight boxers. 'Eh? But my pants-..'. Sasuke was cut off his thought when his eyes finally saw the other man trailing his pants off his legs. _Slowly_. Said man glanced up at him with a naughty look on his eyes, grinning softly as he grasped one ankle and slid up along his foreleg. Now, realizing what comes next, the pale youth instinctively spread his legs wide enough for his husband to fit in. This was just the start, and he presumed that its gonna take hours starting from now on - apparently because things were proceeding as slow as possible. Raven let out a shaky, long breath, getting ready for mind blowing - and also _something else's _blowing pleasure.

Hands settled on either of ivory thighs' backside, Naruto firmly tongued the still clothed, softly throbbing hardness. The older youth watched, occasionally biting his lower lip and groaning deeply. At first he noticed that he could listen to his own heartbeat, observing the change in its rate due to the incredible doses of pleasure. However soon enough, as the blonde's work proceeded, the milky skinned youth felt himself pulled into another world - though, he was sure that Naruto was there with him.

"Let's get this off you, love" blonde requested - or rather, _stated_ his movement the moment he paused from sucking on his treat dryly. Well, it can't be helped; not even the _so called_ former uchiha can withstand the effects of sexual frustration. It's already been 10 mins that his agitated length was being _expertly_ teased. He was definitely at his limits; moreover it was high time he took off the last garment on his body - he's already precumming. Fortunately, his tanned husband has pulled the tight, brand boxers just before they get stained with creamy cum. Though, he was rewarded with that liquid splurting on his face - oh how great it felt. On the other hand, Sasuke all but tried his best to contain his cries; failing however, they came out abnormally as wild moans. The feeling was so good, the pressure - on his cock - increased occasionally as the now panting hunk continued to relieve the now exposed, standing member.

Up and down, Naruto licked, sucked, and kissed at the same time. What he was holding has been with him since as long as he can remember. The hunk admits that he's been gifted with such a loving soul mate; moreover, such a wonderfully large sized length that he could immensely please himself with. Let alone the artistic cries that effortlessly kept him tingling with amusement. Not only that but also the pretty face of his lover - that seemed as if it was a gracious painting made carefully with the brushes of beauty gods. The list went on and on, remarking the graceful features of Uchimaki Sasuke.

Once again now, another strong shot of white slick made its way out of the reddened tip and into the blonde's warm cavern. Horribly salty, but Naruto isn't sweet toothed, so he didn't mind. In fact, it had become one of his _favourite_ tastes the first time he's blown his mate's length.

Relieved and feeling less agitated now, they were ready to move on to the next step. Taking some final licks and sucks, the younger husband eventually managed to pry himself off his delicious treat and pull out. He sat up and watched the other man tossing back his head and gasping for air, enjoying the remnant trace of that ecstatic feel. After sparing himself few seconds to catch his breath - noticing his aching bulge - he decided to hurry up and finish this matter. Crossing his arms over his front, he tugged the hem of his orange shirt and started to pull it up.

"...Hahh..nngh" the raven huffed with a wide smirk playing on his thin lips, relishing his sight with the slickly water mouthing strip tease. Heh, the blonde was sure to never let any chance slip by without using them to turn on his lover. After all, it's a husband's duty to amuse their husband, yes ?

"UuuuuwwwwwaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH..!" Came a very, very loud noise from outside. Like teen boys who were caught doing something naughty, _indeed_, the two men turned pale and stared at one another with drastic horror. What the hell just happened ?!

"..gyaaaaaahhhhh...aaarrggghhh" ringed a familiar voice once again as it seemed to head closer to them.

"...Kyo-chan?!" Naruto snapped as the screams grew louder and closer, recognizing them as his son's. "..U-uuhhh...err, damn..!" He muttered, looking at the current situation he's in. Well, as a parent, he can't possibly let lil Kyo see any of this.

"S...sumanai, Naruto.." The older husband shrugged, then somewhat of a pouty apology formed his lips as it was obvious that he's in no shape to approach the little one like this.

"..-psst! Just pretend asleep, leave this to papa!" Blurted the blonde hunk after some while he took to make up an explanation for the lil crying kid.

"..heh" chuckled the raven as he pulled over the big pile of heavy blankets and half closed his eyes.

"PAPA!" Shrieked some figure much shorter than the height of a door knob.

"Oi, Kyo-chan! What happened, papa?" Bravely, he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him, crouching so that somehow the lil one can't see dear papa's huge bulge.

"GYAAAAAHH.." Little Kyo was silenced for a second, only to burst out again into a louder cry.

"My, my! Little men shouldn't cry now!" The loving father pulled his kid gently into one of those calming, very, very warm hugs.

"B-but you an' daddy were gone! I was looking everywhere!" The tiny raven managed his sentence, but yet again snuffled and weeped.

"Aww don't cry, Kyo-chan! E-err..you see, daddy i-is...feeling a bit tired! A-and I was just giving him some medicine" the blonde parent gulped as he spoke, hoping so badly that his clever son wouldn't suspect the story.

"D-..daddy...? Is daddy okay, papa?!" The little one that resembled his daddy quickly scrubbed his teary eyes onto his black shirt's sleeve, grabbed papa's shoulders with tiny hands, and asked worriedly. Almost too worriedly for just a youngster.

"Heh, yes, Kyo-chan. You do not worry, he just needs a little rest." Naruto smiled reassuringly, patting the lil raven's head. "Now, lets not disturb daddy, yes ? Shall we go from here ?"

"Yes, let's go!"

'_Uh-oh, damn boner, be gone !'_

_'Heh, you're just so..'_

**_•• xxx ••_**

**_I hope you enjoyed, dear viewers !_**

**_Please review and tell me what ya think ^^_**


End file.
